Guys Night
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: Guy takes Mamoru and Volfogg out for a guys night, to get the stress of recent events out of their systems. R & R please!


Author's Note: This is a plot bunny that jumped me from behind while I was at work. And it's very hard to concentrate on a cash register when your brain is screaming "FIC! FIC! FIC! FIC!" Trust me, I know that for a fact.

On another note, the title of this one is NOT referring to Guy himself! I'm referring to several guys (in this case, Mamoru, Volfogg, and Guy).

This fic follows "More Than Words" in the Metamorphosis Saga fic series.

Disclaimer: I do not own GaoGaiGar. Though I would love to.

**Guys Night**

Guy was bored out of his mind.

He had been stuck on the Orbit Base for several weeks, and he wanted to get off for a while. Mikoto was there as well, and she had been more or less adhered to him during his time there. As much as he loved her, he needed to get away from her for a while. Even he could get tired of being clung to all the time.

Deciding that it was time for a guys night out, he wondered who to bring. Most of the rest of the GGG crew were busy and couldn't get away, and there were many he didn't know very well yet. That limited his choices greatly. But he didn't want to go out alone; there wasn't any fun in that.

Voices from the corridor interrupted his thoughts. Curious, the Evoluder walked over to the doorway and looked out, catching a glimpse of purple hair. It was Volfogg in his human form and his life partner walking past, talking. Both wore casual clothes; they were heading home after wrapping up whatever they'd been at the Orbit Base for. The brunette was carrying a pack over one shoulder.

Looking at them gave Guy an idea. He knew Mamoru had been out to clubs before, but he didn't think Volfogg had. The human mech wasn't normally the type, though lately he'd been getting restless for something to do, too.

"Hey," Guy called, walking toward them.

Two pairs of eyes, one green and one blue, turned toward him. The pair stopped, watching him as he approached.

"Hey," Mamoru greeted, tilting his head slightly. "What's up?"

"Not much," Guy replied as he joined them. "I'm bored out of my mind up here. So I was thinking of going down to Earth, visit a club or two, and I was wondering if you two would like to come."

"Sounds like fun," Mamoru replied, then looked up at his lover. Volfogg shifted slightly, looking unsure, and Mamoru touched his arm lightly."It'll be fun. Even you have been getting edgy lately; you need a break, too."

The blue-eyed human mech looked at his partner for a long moment. "I have never been to a club before..."

"It's not that bad," Mamoru assured him. "I have been to clubs before. And we'll be going with you."

Finally, Volfogg nodded slightly. Mamoru smiled at him, then turned to Guy. "Just give us some warning about when you'll coming. I have to run out and find some club-visiting clothes for Vol." He grinned at his life partner, who gave him a curious look.

Guy nodded. "I'll let you know."

Mamoru nodded, then touched his life mate's arm. Volfogg looked from Mamoru to Guy and back, then started walking again, and Mamoru trotted after him.

"Are you sure about this?" Volfogg asked quietly. He looked slightly nervous, if you knew what to look for. "I've never been to a club... I wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do."

"It'll be a dance club, my lover," was the response, and Mamoru took his hand. "People go there to have fun, forget about their problems for a while. As long as no one starts a fight, there isn't any real set behavior code. Just relax." He rubbed the back of Volfogg's hand. "The tension's been getting to everyone, even to you. You need to relax as much as anyone."

The purple-haired human mech looked at him for a moment. "What was that comment about clothing?"

The brunette grinned. "There's an unofficial dress code for most clubs. You'll need something proper to wear. I'll handle that, since I know what to look for."

When they arrived home, Volfogg made a beeline for the shower. Mamoru watched with a smile, then picked up his keys and headed out. He had a car, since he didn't want to bother his life partner every time he needed to go somewhere.

He spent the afternoon combing through various stores, until he had an outfit he knew would look perfect on his lover. Finding accessories meant going to a few other stores, where most people wouldn't think to look. Once he'd rounded up everything he wanted, he headed home again.

Volfogg was in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of loose pants. He looked up at his chocolate-haired life mate trotted in, raising a purple eyebrow at the bags he carried.

"I take it you were successful," the human mech commented, looking at the bags.

"I was." Mamoru set the bags down and began pulling items out of them. Volfogg's other eyebrow went up as he regarded what his lover had found.

"This is proper attire?" The human mech regarded it dubiously.

"Yep." Mamoru grinned as he began going through his own wardrobe, picking out what he would wear. "Now, let's get dressed."

Guy arrived a while later, stepping out of Mic's ship and walking into the house shared by Mamoru and Volfogg. "Guys?"

"We're here." Mamoru walked into the living room. He was wearing form-fitting black jeans and a matching shirt with no collar. In one ear was the purple sapphire earring he always wore, though where he'd managed to find a sapphire the same shade as his partner's armor was a mystery. Black leather ankle boots and silver-decorated armbands completed the picture.

The Evoluder blinked, looking down at his own faded blue jeans and boots, and light grey silk shirt. "Wow."

Mamoru grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet," he commented as Volfogg stepped hesitantly out to join them.

Guy's jaw dropped.

Volfogg wore tight pants of soft black leather and matching knee-high leather boots, along with a silk shirt that matched the color of his hair, fitting close to his body and open to mid-chest. His hair had been gelled, spiking it even more than usual and making the spikes stand out instead of laying relatively flat. Around his neck was a black leather collar studded with silver. Both wrists bore matching armbands. At his waist was a belt made of tiny silver metal links forming a mesh. A silver dragon wrapped around one ear; a cuff since the human mech didn't have a pierced ear. Minute amounts of eyeliner brought out the intense blue of his eyes.

"Oh, my..." was all Guy could get out.

The purple-haired human mech looked down at himself. "Are you sure this is what I should be wearing?"

"You look stunning." Mamoru kissed Volfogg lightly on the cheek. He paused to add a collar of his own, leather and bearing a purple gemstone, before scooping up his keys and tossing them to Guy. "Since you're the one who knows where we're going..."

Guy grinned, leading the way to the car. He drove while Volfogg settled into the passenger seat, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. Mamoru chose to sit in the back.

Leaning forward, the brunette wrapped his arms around his lover. "Everything will be fine," he murmured in his life partner's ear. "Just relax. For tonight you're not Volfogg, the human mech and member of GGG Intelligence. Tonight you're just Vol, out to have some fun." He squeezed gently. "And don't tell me that fun isn't in your vocabulary. I know better."

The purple-haired man sighed, tilting his head to brush his cheek against his mate's. Mamoru held him for a long moment, then settled back in his seat. Guy watched the interaction from the corner of his eye, smiling to himself.

When they arrived at the club, there was already a line. Guy had called ahead and gotten their names on the guest list, so they were able to walk right in. Volfogg got more than a few appreciative looks from the females waiting in line, though he ignored the looks. Mamoru sidled closer to his taller lover, making it clear enough that the purple-haired, leather-clad man was taken. There were more than a few sighs from the women, as well as jealous looks from some of the men.

Inside, they were greeted by the pounding beat of the club music, and Volfogg's eyes brightened slightly. He felt his body trying to move with the beat, despite his efforts to keep still. Mamoru smiled up at his taller lover, losing no time in pulling him out onto the dance floor. Guy grinned, heading over to the bar. He knew the other two would find him. Finding a place to sit, he turned to watch them.

Volfogg had given in to the music, moving with the beat. His chocolate-haired life partner matched him move for move, green eyes meeting and holding blue. They were so close their bodies were almost touching, and a swarm of females was beginning to gather around them. Not that they were paying attention, being completely focussed on each other. After a few minutes Volfogg closed the distance, his arms sliding around his lover, not missing a beat. He might be only an indifferent dancer most of the time, but he was a ninja, and as such he was very agile and lithe. That was proven by the way he moved to the beat. Mamoru moved with him, his own arms wrapping around Volfogg's lean body, one hand resting lightly at the small of his back.

"Those two are good," someone commented, and Guy looked in the direction of the speaker.

"Those two are life partners," the Evoluder commented casually. "They've probably done this before, just not in public."

It wasn't until the song ended that the pair noticed to crowd around them. Volfogg regarded them neutrally while Mamoru grinned. The two walked past them, joining Guy at the bar. The Evoluder had already ordered drinks for them, knowing that neither of them would touch anything alcoholic (Volfogg had tried it once and flatly refused to touch it again, and Mamoru just avoided it).

"You two appear to be having fun," he noted with a chuckle.

"He only thinks he can't dance," Mamoru commented, pointing to Volfogg. The purple-haired human mech blinked at him.

"I can't," Volfogg informed them.

"You looked like you were doing pretty well to me," Guy commented, grinning at him. "There's no set way to dance, unless you're a professional in a performing group. You dance just fine. Maybe you don't see it as dancing, but half of what you do in battle can be seen as dance. Just with your own unique twist."

Volfogg blinked. "I've never thought about it that way."

"It's the truth," Guy told him, reaching over to pat Volfogg's shoulder.

Another good song came on, and Volfogg shifted slightly. Chuckling, Mamoru got up, taking his life partner's hand and heading back out onto the floor.

They spent most of the night doing that. Both Volfogg and Mamoru seemed to have apparently bottomless reserves of energy, keeping going longer that Guy would have thought. Before long all three had forgotten just what had been making them so stressed out and were concentrating on enjoying themselves. Guy even heard Volfogg laugh, a rarity at the best of times (at least for everyone but the human mech's life partner). There was a fairly constant swarm of females around the pair, though, fortunately for the girls' boyfriends' sanity, Mamoru and Volfogg paid no attention whatsoever to their flock of admirers. Actually, Mamoru seemed slightly annoyed by all the attention, and gave his lover a searing kiss right out on the dance floor, making it very clear just who the purple-haired man was with.

It was about two in the morning when the trio finally called it quits, leaving the club. Volfogg's arm was around Mamoru's shoulders, and the brunette had an arm around the taller man's waist. Unconsciously, they'd matched their paces precisely, walking perfectly in step. Guy noted that detail with amusement.

"That was fun!" Mamoru slid into the back seat of the car, eyes gleaming.

"It was," Volfogg agreed, settling his lean frame into the passenger seat with unconscious grace.

"I'm glad the two of you enjoyed it," Guy told them as he started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the pair's residence. "We'll have to do this again sometime. Maybe we can convince some of the others to come with us."

"That would be something to look forward to." Mamoru leaned against the back of his lover's seat, resting his chin on Volfogg's shoulder. "I can just imagine how they're going to react to this."

Mic Sounders was already waiting when they arrived. Guy parked the car, handing the keys back to Mamoru. The brunette grinned at him, then waved to Mic as Guy walked onto Baribarien. Volfogg and his lover watched Mic rise into the sky, vanishing into the darkness.

"I'm glad you talked me into doing this," Volfogg murmured in Mamoru's ear. "It was most enjoyable. I look forward to another such experience."

"There will be plenty more in the future, love." Mamoru kissed his jaw. "Right now, though, it's time to go inside." He grinned slyly, and a purple eyebrow went up at his expression. "I look forward to helping you take that leather off..."

A faint blush appeared on Volfogg's face as he headed for the door, unlocking it. "Now who's impossible?" he teased, opening the door and giving his mate a "come hither" kind of look.

"You know you love it." Mamoru trotted after him, closing the door behind him.

"Which is why I let you get away with it." Blue eyes shot him a coy look, then the purple-haired man disappeared toward the bedroom.

Laughing, Mamoru gave chase, darting after him. This was going to be fun.

**Fin.**

The ending isn't quite what I had in mind... the plot bunny ran off on me again . I hate it when they do that... Anyway, you can quite easily imagine exactly what Mamoru and Volfogg are going to be up to after an ending like that.


End file.
